Sean Daniels
Sean Daniels is one of the Breakout Kings members working for Ray Zancanelli and Charlie DuChamp along with Erica Reed and Lloyd Lowery. Family *Vanessa - Girlfriend Biography Background Shea was born on 17 October 1979.Pilot When Shea was 17 years old, he was starting a gang at Washington Heights in New York. At the age of 20, he was setting up New Jersey, Pennsylvania, and Connecticut. At the age of 23, his "franchise" was 40 cities in 32 states. Shea was going everywhere to find what he needed: weapons, stolen products and counterfeit merchandise. However, he was find, and captured for this crimes.www.aetv.com When Shea was 5 years old in 1984, he became friends with Damani Johnson, a gangbanger (Where in the World is Carmen Vega). At some point, he did met Carmen Vega, who he was doing business with.Where in the World is Carmen Vega At some point in his life, Shea did met Vanessa at some point in his life, with who he started a relationship. Season 1 After Season 1 Lloyd along with Shea and Erica were send to a safe house along with their family to protect theirself for Carmen Vega's group for two weeks. Season 2 Appearances *Collected *The Bag Man *Out of the Mouth of Babes *Queen of Hearts *Like Father, Like Son *Fun with Chemistry *Steaks *One for the Money *Paid in Full *Off the Beaten Path *There are Rules *Where in the World is Carmen Vega Season 2 *An Unjust Death *Round Two *Double Down *Cruz Control *Self Help *I Smell Emmy *Ain't Love 50 Grand *SEALd Fate *Freakshow *Served Cold }} Trivia *Shea's birthdate can be seen in the Pilot along with Philly. **Shea is the only main character who's birthdate has been clearly during the show (Fritz and Lloyd's birthdate were blurry, and Charlie and Ray's were never mentioned on-screen). **Shea is one of the male characters who's birthdate has been revealed. The other is Andre Brennan. **Shea along with Philomena Rotchliffer are the only main characters whose birthdate has been revealed. *Shea likes cigars as can be seen in One for the Money. *Shea has been in the most prisons (3) along with Michael. The first one is T-Bag, who had been imprisonent in 4 prisons (1 off-screen). **Shea appeared in the most prisons for a main character in Breakout Kings, since T-Bag was a Special Guest Star during his time in prison (he was a main character during Prison Break). *Shea is 5 years and 1 week younger than Michael Scofield. *Shea along with Ray, Charlie, Julianne and Lloyd appear in every episode of the 1st season. *Shea has met all the main characters. *Shea is the only prisoner who captured a main villain: Xavier Price, by beating him up and then arrested him (off-screen). **Shea is the only character who has captured a main villain (Xavier) and a minor villain (Starla Roland). ***Shea later also captured Rodney Cain, making him the only Breakout Kings member besides Charlie and Ray who captured more than 1 Breakout Kings main villain. **Shea is indirectly responsible for the arrest from Ronald Barnes by saying that "he was going with a boat, not with a plane". *Shea along with Ray Zancanelli knew someobody who escaped from prison. Shea did know Carmen Vega, while Ray captured August Tillman prior to the show. *Shea is the only character who knew about all the main characters problems except for Philly's.In One for the Money, Julianne revealed her problems about Julianne Simms mother to Shea.In Paid in Full, Ray Zancanelli revealed the problems of himself, Shea, Lloyd Lowery and Erica Reed. After capturing Virgil Downing, Charlie DuChamp revealed his heart-problem. **Charlie and Ray were high likely aware of Philly's problems, although never revealed on-screen. **Shea is the only one who knew about Julianne's problems, as she told about him after she discovered that he kissed Vanessa in the elevator, since Julianne knew that something was going on. *Shea lied about the elevator in which was Vanessa, unknown to Charlie DuChamp. **Coincidentally, Charlie saved Vanessa's life, which made Shea happy. *Colburn's death marks the first time that Shea saw someone dying on-screen. *Shea is the only main character who was in the prison, Attica Correctional Facility, where the convicts Ronald Barnes, Chester Rhodes, Sandy Clemente, Carlos Zepeda and Tran Jun earlier escaped from. Thus Shea is the only main character who was in the same prison as the convicts earlier were. *Shea is the first Breakout Kings member to meet on-screen a main villain: August Tillman (Ray did met him off-screen). *Shea has gaven the name to the group, better known now as the Breakout Kings. *Shea is the only Breakout Kings member (besides Ray Zancanelli and Charlie DuChamp who arrested the most main villains), who is responsible for the arrest of 2 main villains: Xavier Price and Ronald Barnes. *Shea is the only inmate who is responsible for the arrest of an inmate who was in the same prison as him: Ronald Barnes from Attica Correctional Facility. **Coincidentally, the two inmates never met each other in person. ***Even more coincidentally is the fact that Shea was brought to prison where it was eventually revealed where Barnes was going to, meaning that Shea was the key in taking the main villain. *Shea along with Lloyd are the only Breakout Kings members who were not replaced or removed from the team. **Although Shea was removed from the team in There are Rules, he was still part of the Breakout Kings team, since he informed them the location from Ronald Barnes. *Shea's prison-number is 32589 and another possible number. The number is maybe from Sing Sing, since Shea did wear different clothes in the episodes featuring Maybelle and in the episode There are Rules (Attica). **Shea prison-number was also revealed on the Pilot episode. It's high likely that it's then either from Maybelle or Attica. ***The most likely is Maybelle, since the fact they all 3 wear the same clothes. *Shea's character get's his credit before that of Erica Reed and is after Julianne Simms in the Breakout Kings openings theme. *Shea is the only one who committed 2 crimes during the shows: the first one was when Vanessa was in the elevator and Shea was kissing with her (he said to Charlie that the elevator was stuck, but Julianne did know better) and the second time was when Shea gave her a ring (from Andre Brennan). **Coincidentally, Shea also had a cigar in his hand along with Lloyd, but they could keep it from the Marshalls. *Shea is the only Afro-American left in the show as main character since Charlie DuChamp died. *Shea has never used a computer (Paid in Full). *Shea can drive a car (Pilot and Cruz Control). *Shea is the first prisoner who wears a U.S. Marshal uniform. (Round Two) *In Self Help, it marks the first time that Shea has visited a prison on-screen, instead of being imprisoned himself. *Shea is the first person who goes undercover in a mission with the Breakout Kings to capture a main villain. **Shea is also the first main character who meets a main villain on-screen (August Tillman). *Counting also Fernando Sucre and Lechero as Afro-Americans, he is the person with the second most appearances with 23 episodes after Sucre. They are followed by Charlie DuChamp with 14 episodes and Lechero with 13 episodes. Etymology *Sean does mean "God is gracious" or "gift from God".Meaning of Sean *Shea does means "admirable".Meaning of Shea *Daniels does mean "God is my judge".Meaning of surname Daniels Behind the scenes Main character images Seandaniels.jpg|Sean Daniels during Breakout Kings Season 1. Notes and references External links *Sean Daniels on Breakout Kings Wikia *Shea Daniels on www.imdb.com Category:Breakout Kings characters Category:Breakout Kings members Category:Criminals Category:Living characters Category:Main characters